


Record Scratch, Freeze Frame

by akaparalian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Comedy, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: Magnus invites his boyfriend to come with him to a work party. What he fails to realize is that said boyfriend is also his boss' son. ...oops?





	Record Scratch, Freeze Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by [Carla](https://twitter.com/iknowesurefire), and I had a TON of fun writing it -- this style of comedy shenanigans is a blast for me! Thanks for commissioning me, bb, and I hope you like it. <3 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/akaparalian) [Tumblr,](http://floralegia.tumblr.com) or [Dreamwidth](http://akaparalian.dreamwidth.org) (where this fic will be cross-posted).

Magnus usually _loves_ work parties.

His job is not, on average, nearly as bold and full of personality as he is. He had known when he’d become a prosecutor that his daily grind would not be fun and flashy — hell, he’d made his peace with that before he’d even been accepted to law school. There would be plenty of time outside of work to let loose, he had reasoned, and he could live with eight to twelve hours per day of boring if it meant he could use his skills to do good in the world. Work parties, though, have turned out to be the three or four times per year that the lawyers, paralegals, interns, and assistants of Trueblood & Carstairs prove that they do, in fact, know how to have a good time. The parties are always impeccably catered, gorgeously decorated, located in intriguing venues all over the city, and sit at the perfect intersection of classy and boozy — all benefits of working for a well-respected firm with a lot of recent high-profile cases.

The parties, in short, are wonderful. Magnus usually adores them.

Magnus is currently, however, having a minor breakdown.

“You said your last name was _Lightwood_ ,” he hisses at Alec, who throws his hands up defensively, scowling. They’re hiding in the corner, behind a potted plant, which isn’t exactly dignified, but it had been the first cover Magnus saw when he’d realized what was going on.

“It is! Mom went back to her maiden name after the divorce, but Izzy and I both decided to keep Lightwood,” Alec says. “ _You_ said your boss’ name was Ragnor!”

“Ragnor is my direct supervisor, but your mother is a senior partner!” Magnus replies, scowling back. “She’s definitely _also_ my boss.”

Alec groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Ugh,” he says, then groans again, and after a moment, he adds, “I don’t think this is really either of our faults.”

Part of Magnus — the part that’s in charge of freaking out — wants to snap back, or insist that it _is_ Alec’s fault somehow, or that, at the very least, they can find _someone_ to blame. Maybe Maryse Trueblood should have somehow figured out that her son’s new boyfriend — who she hasn’t met yet — and her firm’s promising newish employee — who she’s met all of once — were in fact both Magnus.

But Magnus gives himself only a few moments more to indulge in that kind of thinking, and then he sighs deeply, trying to expel his bad mood and his panic. Alec is right; it isn’t actually anyone’s fault — not really — that, when he had invited his boyfriend to come as his date to his work holiday party, he had also invited his boss’ son. He isn’t happy about it, not by a long shot; this isn’t exactly how he had wanted to meet Alec’s mother, whom he had described on their third date as “overprotective” and “firm.” (From Magnus’ very limited interactions with Maryse — and from office gossip — he’d say that sounds about right.) And mixing work and pleasure — or entering into a serious relationship with someone whose mother could fire you if you broke their heart — is never a good idea, not that Magnus has any intent to break Alec’s heart. But whether or not he’s happy with it, this is the situation they find themselves in, and, he tells himself firmly, unless he wants to scare Alec off, he’d better handle it a little more decently than he has been doing.

“You’re right,” he says, and watches some of the tension drain from Alec’s face as he does so. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I just — wasn’t expecting any drama tonight.”

“Me either,” Alec says, inclining his head to accept the apology. Then he shakes his head a little, frowning. “Hopefully it’ll be fine; she has no reason to dislike you. I mean, she hired you, right? Besides, trust me, she’ll just be glad I’m dating someone who isn’t an axe murderer.”

Magnus delicately lifts an eyebrow. “Dated a lot of those, have we?”

“Well, no, but I think she thinks that’s why I haven’t brought anyone home for a few years,” Alec mutters. “It’s hard to tell your mom you keep striking out on Grindr.”

“Right,” Magnus says. “Well, I do hope I’m at least a _little_ better than an axe murderer.”

“Much better,” Alec assures him. “How do you want to do this?”

Magnus peeks around the plant they’re using as cover. Maryse is clear across the room, her back to them, chatting with one of the junior partners and his wife. He sighs, turning back to face Alec, and then squares his shoulders. “I think we had better just go straight for it,” he says, and Alec nods. “No sense drawing it out.”

“Agreed,” Alec says, taking his own peek across the room at his mother. “Okay. Well, like I said, this is — it should be fine. It’s going to be fine.”

He’s probably right, Magnus thinks, as they make their way across the room. He’s almost _definitely_ right. Maryse is, after all, _his_ mother, so probably he should know better than anyone whether or not it will be all right, and if he says it will be, then Magnus should believe him.

Of course, that train of thought isn’t actually helping all that much.

Maryse looks elegant and poised, her hair swept up off her neck in a high chignon; her wine-red dress suits her well and makes her look just intimidating enough to remind Magnus who, exactly, she is, but also just charming enough that he can almost forget how terrified he is of what’s about to happen.

But, he reminds himself, this isn’t just Maryse Trueblood, his boss (well, his boss’ boss, if he’s being honest). This is Maryse, Alec’s mom. And Alec is standing beside him, walking across the room with him, holding his hand. Alec is squeezing his fingers when they draw to a stop just behind Maryse, and clearing his throat delicately to attract her attention, and smiling at her when she turns — and though they’ve only been dating for a short while, really, Alec is already more dear to Magnus than he’s really sure how to deal with. So, no matter how intimidating she might be, he’s going to try to meet Maryse with an open mind; all he can hope is that she’ll do the same.

He squeezes Alec back as Maryse turns to face them, looking only mildly confused, the realization dawning on her face. Maybe he’s imagining it, but Magnus thinks he sees a hint of approval in her eyes before Alec even speaks.

“Mom?” Alec says, smiling. “This is my boyfriend, Magnus.”


End file.
